


1000 days

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mourning, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: The past 1000 days had been a struggle but she was finally ready to move on.





	1000 days

It has been 2.7 years. It has been 142 weeks. It has been a thousand days. It didn’t feel like it had been that long but then again it felt like it had happened a lifetime ago.

When it happened it was the worst day of Clarke’s life to date. She lost the love of her life and every day since has been a struggle to keep fighting because everything reminds her of Lexa. The forest reminds Clarke of her eyes. The night reminds Clarke of war paint. The rivers remind Clarke of the tears shed when they finally got together. The roads remind Clarke of journey she took to get to her.

Her friends tried to help her get over it. It didn’t work most of the time. But some nights she found herself in the arms of a woman that looked like Lexa and by leaving before the sun rises she found herself getting over it.

If she was being honest she still blamed herself for Lexa’s death. She should have protected her. She knew that she could but she didn’t. That’s why she found herself with a phrase tattooed on her arm. _Oso gonplei nou ste odon._ Our fight is not over. Clarke’s fight would never be over. Just because Lexa’s was doesn’t mean that her was or anyone else left standing’s fight was over. Lexa fought for peace and for the past 1000 days that’s what Clarke has been doing as well.

It has been 1000 days and Clarke was finally ready to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 1000 days since 3x07 aired and I wrote a short Drabble to commemorate.


End file.
